This project will permit Kaiser Foundation Hospital, Oakland to continue its active participation in the Western Cancer Study Group. Since 1972 this institution has submitted 103 evaluable cases to Western Cancer Study Group Protocols. The Principle Investigator has been the Study Manager of two Western Cancer Group Protocols: No. 1, Western Cancer Study Group Protocol No. 129 which is a Phase I trial of Adriamycin, Bleomycin in non-Hodgkin Lymphomas; No. 2, a randomized chemotherapy trial of Cytoxan compared with Adriamycin, Cytoxan, 5Flurouracil in the cancer of the prostate.